


War to the Knife

by impalafortrenchcoats



Series: Prompt Fills [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalafortrenchcoats/pseuds/impalafortrenchcoats
Summary: Prompt: Jihope + Soulmate





	War to the Knife

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allourheroes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/gifts).



Giving up was easy. **  
**

When Jimin’s body ached but the mirror continued to mocked his efforts, it would’ve been so easy to simply lie down. When Jimin’s voice seemed to stagnate despite hours of practice and vocal exercises, it would’ve been so easy to leave the studio and just head home.

Everyone said he had a knack for these things. Dancing should come easier. That was his natural born talent, wasn’t it? His voice was one of a kind. It was his gift, wasn’t it?

It should be easier, but it wasn’t. Nothing ever seemed good enough.

It would’ve been easy to start to relate their studio with these negative emotions, an endless cycle of frustration and doubt.

But it never came to that.

Because giving up might be easy, but letting go was harder.

When they performed together, even if Jimin could never not notice his flaws, it felt good. And he would never miss out on that. When he sung with the rest of the guys, he felt blessed in having the chance to share the stage together with them, even if the fluttering self-doubt never left. He couldn’t let go of these moments, the shining points in his life.

And it was much the same with Hoseok.

He shined too brightly for Jimin to let go.

Everyone called him the sun. Jimin had to agree.

But it was hard to love the sun when the sun was meant to shine for everyone. The sun was meant to shine.

Jimin always had light.

Hoseok’s smile was light when it was aimed at Jimin’s antics. His eyes were light when they held each other’s gaze in the quiet of the dorm while the others were sleeping. His entire being was light in motion when they kissed, when they hugged, when they danced together, loved together.

But sometimes Jimin missed the dark. Sometimes he just wanted to share the dark.

It was hard loving the sun. The sun was the the diametric opposition to the dark.

Hoseok didn’t shy from confrontations, but he always held back. He was only ever loud when he was happy. Jimin sometimes wished Hoseok would live up to his moniker in his anger as well.

Instead, it was distance. The sun as a celestial body was far removed. Maybe that was what he was emulating?

They were usually so well matched, got along so well so quickly. The others congratulated their compatibility, a match made in heaven, soulmates.

It should have been easier.

Giving up would be easier. Too bad letting go wasn’t an option for him.

Jimin hid in the dark of him room, curled under his blankets. He thought he was alone in his musings when he felt his bed dip.

The edge of his blanket lifted, and he felt the warmth of a body settle beside him. An arm circled his waist and pulled him into a tight embrace.

“I’m sorry,” Hoseok’s voice was light even now, “We’ll talk in the morning, okay?”

Jimin held still for a moment before turning around and returning the hug.

“Okay.”

A lot of things should have been easier, but they weren’t. It might be an endless loop of frustration and doubt, but this relationship, like every one of his struggles, was a challenge Jimin wanted to see to the end.

This was his war to the knife.

He was betting on himself.


End file.
